Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, digital media players, and portable computing devices, typically have a variety of accessories that a person can use with the electronic device. One such accessory is a protective case, which is often used to protect the electronic device against contaminants, impacts, and collisions. Protective cases can be made from a variety of materials, such as metal, plastic, rubber, polycarbonate, and leather. Some types of protective cases can block or obstruct an aperture or input mechanism in an electronic device. For example, a protective case can cover an audio or headset port, a touch input device, or speakers. In some situations, the type of material of the protective case, or the obstruction of an aperture or input mechanism, can undesirably affect an operation of the electronic device.